Two Feet of the Ground
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Hermione always want to fly, but she needed a little boost from an unexpected sorce. Rated K HG//TN


**Two Feet off the Ground**

**By** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So I haven't written a HP fic for a while and I found this one in a stock pile of stories I had written about a year ago so I decided to type it up and post it. I hope you all like it!!

Getting your feet of the ground, if only for a few moments was good for a witch's soul. Hermione, in all her muggle ways, hated flying. But she knew it was an important thing to do. She was the brightest witch in her year; she wasn't going to let a little thing like defying the laws of physic hold her back.

That's how she found herself gripping the tip of her broom as she stood on the edge of the pitch one bright November morning.

Today was the day she'd fly. Or at least the day she successfully got her toes of the fresh cut grass. She sighed as she gripped the handled even harder and focused all her energy on raising herself upward.

The broom jolted and she shirked, launching herself off the broom and onto the dew cover field.

"Ow, ow, ow…" she muttered to herself as her picked herself up and dusted off her robes. Attempted 107-a failure, like all the rest.

"You know Granger, you don't seem to be making any progress with this little experiment you're up to. Just what is it you're trying to do anyways?" A smooth voice asked from behind her.

She froze-more so from embarrassment then fright. She instantly knew who it was. Perhaps the only other wizard at Hogwarts who had a chance at besting her.

"Get lost Nott." She said shortly, with her back turned towards him. Unlike his friends, Theodore was civil. He wouldn't attack her.

Or so she liked to think.

Either way, it was unnerving to have him there on the pitch with her as she was desperately trying to fly. She didn't even allow Harry or Ron, her two closet friends, come and try to help her. So why would she want to have Nott there to securitize her every move.

Theodore continued to talk, as if she hadn't responded to him.

"You know you're not the greatest flyer, Granger. I was afraid you really hurt yourself this time. That was one of your nastier spills just there. I'm glad to see that you're a resilient character thought. "

Hermione was about to retort, but then she thought over what he said.

He had been watching her.

Now she was mortified. Her soft cheeks flushed with red and she was thankful that her back was already turned towards him.

"A little peepish of you, don't you think? Dropping in uninvited and whatnot." She grumbled.

"I pay just as much as you to go to this school, Granger. I have every right to this pitch as you do." He stated calmly.

"How long have you've been watching me for?" her voice was flat and strong. She wouldn't give away her embarrassment to a Syltherin.

"Three, five weeks now, I don't remember. I've lost count. You're fascinating to watch." He said nonchalantly.

This angered her. So he felt like her could just snoop on her like that? Did he have no respect for her privacy? She was no animal to be observed like at a zoo.

Just as she was about to round on him, he continued in his smooth tone, once more.

"You over think things, Granger. Flying is suppose to set you free. Try doing it without thinking. Let it come to you naturally." Theodore coached as he took another step closer to her.

Hermione tensed up, but stood her ground. She turned slowly to watch his advance.

"I know how to fly Nott." She stated and gripped her broomstick to her chest.

"The why haven't you've taken flight yet?" He questioned her as he cocked his head to the side and raised a thin eyebrow. Hermione just swallowed hard and stared him down.

"Just go bugger off! She shouted at him as she mounted her broomstick once more. She's show him. She would get her feet of the ground today. She gripped her handle with all her might and once again, willed her body to go up.

She was so focused on levitating that she didn't even notice when Theodore closed the distance between then, and she couldn't pin-point the precise moment he bent down and tilted her chin up to meet his face.

But the next thing she was conscience of was the fact that his lips were on hers and it felt perfect.

How on earth could something feel so right? So good?

His lips playfully curled and molded to hers and she felt magic

She felt like she could float, she felt so light.

Theodore smiled against her lips and slowly pulled away, looking upward.

"You're welcome." He smiled up at her.

Hermione shook her head and refocused her vision. Her perspective was all wrong. She was now looking _down_ on Theodore.

And that's when she realized her two feet where finally off the ground.

_Alla Fine_

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!


End file.
